Sverre Bjerkersønn
Sverre bjerkersønn is a half-elf clansman hailing from the Bjerker clan of Østfold, An artist and a hunter, he travels the seas to find his next drawing and his next painting. but above all he wants to find a place to call home. for staying home in the clanslands was never his thing. he's a very proud clansman however, and often talks about the clans. Talents and Skills * A master artist, he draws and paints photo-realistic drawings and paintings, he also do tattoos, carvings and other forms of making pictures. A skilled hunter too,, he's good at sneaking and surviving in nature. Magic: he can summon forth elemental items like fire-balls and small items, he can also mix them into throwing weapons. but usually he just summons forth paper to write notes on. Weapons * Hunting flintlock rifle. * two daggers. * quill Combat Skills and Abilities * Good with a rifle as his clan is hunters and mountaineers. Skilled enough to shoot yer dead from a range. * stabby stabby knives for melee.while not as good with a knife as a rifle he can still defend himself. * Can summon elemental things like fire-balls and throws them, he can also summon throwing weapons with elemental buffs. Education and Intelligence Background Can read and write runes and latin letters(normal letters). . his intelligence is above average, Goals Sverre Bjerkersønn's goal is to see the world, and then return home to Østfold to show his clansmen that killing eachother over everything from honour to what they believe in or what clan they are from are not the way of the future. Personality He's a honest, mannered if awkward person. He can however get angry if you talk badly about the clans, especially his own clan. Other then that he may Weaknesses his strongest weakness is his will to draw or paint everything. he's not very good in melee combat outside his knives. pride in his clan can make him act very reckless. His book is of a fallen god, sometimes making him bloodthirsty. Beliefs Augustirin, the godess of the hunt. and the Theragor the god of War. Appearance He wears his clan-kilt, a yellow west under a brown jacket, boots and a flintlock rifle. the rifle and kilt comes from Østfold, his hat he stole from a traveler once, his swirling green eyes shows he know magic, if this is a born or taught skill is however unknown. he got long blonde hair and a dark blonde beard. On his back he have a dragon-tattoo and on his left arm he got a pirate tattoo along with a long list of other tattoos too, some magic, some not. Relationships All his blood-relatives are in the Bjerker clan, except a few, his father is a plumdonian who became part of the clan. making his father's family also clansmen of the bjerker clan.One of the few Østfoldian clans with a foothold in plumdonia. Background Sverre have lived for 80 years. he have traveled all over nordheim, educated at a university in plumdonia. Other then that its not that much. Got his book from an orcen seller from Götaland Sverige(sweden) the book have followed him everywhere he went.